Screwed
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "Blair I have something really hard to tell you and I don't even want to, but I have to," Chuck said. "Chuck, I'm your fiancée and I love you. You know that you can tell me anything. I thought we always had until all this got brought up," Blair countered.


**Author's Note:**

This story has caused a lot of drama. I just want to say upfront that there is cheating involved. Do not read if you don't want to read about that. I don't know how to be clearer than that, I'm sorry. So if you choose to read despite this author's not then please don't flame. I'm just going to delete your review if you do. Unless, which this hasn't happened yet, you are actually not a coward and can sign in. Then I will be more than happy to respond, but if you're a bitch to me then I'll probably be a bitch back. It worked for Blair Waldorf.

* * *

**Screwed**

By: Shelby

Blair knew Chuck would come to see her. She just never thought it would be so soon. Nate had told her to just give him a chance to talk. That maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. She of course doubted that, but she also wanted to believe it. There was a tiny shine of hope left in her and she just didn't want it to be crushed. He had no idea what she knew. At least he had never addressed it since she came back from her work leave in Paris. So like an idiot she had played the waiting game. She figured he had either caught on or would come with more lies. Nate had probably tipped him off a bit, most likely in an angry way, so if it was all not true he better explain it now. After this she would confront him about it. She looked down at a magazine and acted normal. When he entered the room from behind she turned around and forced a smile.

"Hey," Blair greeted. Her happy attitude already sounded so fake. She sat up on the bed a bit. The way he walked in was like a death march. She did her best not to wince. Instead she started her nervous talking. "I was just looking at this magazine and it said that Sweeteners cause cancer, but I was just thinking that everything does now a days," she laughed awkwardly and looked at him.

"Oh yeah, you're right," he muttered and looked behind him.

She bit her bottom lip as he turned around to face her. The oblivious mask was placed on her countenance again and she sighed.

"So Nate told me that you had something important to talk to me about?" she pressed. She then closed the magazine and threw it to the side. Chuck looked down and nodded slowly. He acted so weird. It didn't look good at all and that just about killed her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Blair, look... a lot's gone down since my mother came back into my life and the stuff with my dad, then you going away..." Chuck spoke slowly.

Blair nodded as his eyes met hers.

"Well yeah I've seen how hard it's been on you with me gone for so long. Being away from you was hard for me too," she admitted. She then shrugged. "Now I think everything is finally getting back to normal. I mean we still love each other and that's all we need right?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well yeah, but after everything that's happened I think we've kind of... well I mean sometimes when I'm with you I still feel like I'm just somewhere else. You understand that right?" he pleaded. He then placed his hand over hers.

It burned at his touch and she wanted to scoot away. She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "Well yeah, but that's just because all this stuff. I mean you have a lot on your mind with work and everything," Blair defended. Why the hell did she want to defend him anyways?

"You know while you were gone I was alone a lot, obviously. I didn't like it because all these things I didn't want to admit came to mind. We were apart and I felt like something was missing," Chuck said. He stressed his words.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat when he pulled his hand off of hers.

"Well I'm here now. Sure more things have happened, but I've been here for you. You know that I always have been," she responded.

He shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"Blair I have something really hard to tell you and I don't even want to, but I have to. Only I... I don't even know how to say it," he told her. Chuck looked away from her the entire time.

She tried to keep her head up. She reached a hand out and touched his shoulder.

"Chuck, I'm your fiancée and I love you. You know that you can tell me anything. I thought we always had until all this got brought up," Blair countered. She was worried beyond belief right now. He stood up and moved away from her. She let her hand fall back on the bed.

"Blair, I met someone else. And recently I saw her again," he burst. He then turned around and met her eyes. There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other.

Blair no longer kept up the smile. She looked down at her hands. Then back up at him with a scowl. Random whores she could have handled. A specific someone just about killed her.

"Someone? Her?" she repeated his words. She sounded as if she didn't understand what he said or what he meant. Blair shook her head, "Okay so by met or saw you don't mean just met or saw because everyone meets and sees people every single day." She refused to yell. She would stay strong and composed.

"It was more than just met... it is more than just met," Chuck clarified.

"How much more?" Blair cut right in.

"She's someone I work with, that's how I met her," he explained.

"Oh yeah? So that means she's just one of those random whores who hangs are the office and does nothing, right—one that doesn't mean anything to anybody? That's what you're trying to tell me right?" she babbled. She found it hard to breathe so her words came out harsher than before.

"No she's not, but I only slept with her once, okay? I mean it almost got to that more than once, but I held back. You have to believe me on that Blair, alright?" Chuck started to pace. "I mean the last thing I ever thought would happen was this. I... I didn't go looking for her it just sort of happened. If I had a choice I..."

"Wait, just stop. You really didn't just say that to me did you Chuck? If you had a choice? What did someone force you into whatever the hell the situation was? Did—did she hold you down and make you have sex with her?" She stood up and started to shout. She couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way. What I'm trying to say is she's been stopping by in the office lately and talking about new things—and how you won't know if something is right if you don't look at other things too and—" he rambled.

"Oh so am I a thing now?" She put a hand to her chest. "Am I just one of the girls you've had in your life now? I mean what happened that made something you promised me never would? Is she nicer than me? Is she prettier than me? Better in bed? What is it, Chuck?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Blair please..." He took her hands.

She immediately tore away from him. She stepped back and shook her head. Her voice broke in the saddest way possible.

"No, I'm right. She is, isn't she?" Blair asked.

"Blair, it's not anything you said, okay?" he begged.

Blair scoffed and then wiped the tears under her eyes quickly. She stepped towards him and got in his face.

"So what does she do for you then that I can't? Does she hang off your every word like some little lost puppy? Does she hold your hair when your drunk and throwing up? Oh wait no, that was me, wasn't it? Or does she tell you how much better you are than all the people who put you down? Oh wait, no that's me again! Or has she always been here for you like I have? Has she given everything that I have to you?" she roared. Her fists pounded against his chest. He stumbled back a bit.

"I know all that, Blair. I don't even know what's going on with me. I don't know what I was doing. I don't know what I'm doing." He started to breathe heavily. "I don't even know what else to say," he admitted.

"Well..." She walked towards him again. She stared straight up into his eyes so there was no way he could lie to her. "Are you in love with her?" It came out in a sob. Chuck's face fell completely as tears started to stream down her face. She still tried to stand strong though.

"I'm very confused," he responded. He then grabbed her hands, "But I know that I still love you. I love you more than anything Blair. And I'm really, really sorry," Chuck avowed.

Blair tore her wrists from him and stepped away. She shook her head fiercely.

"What the fuck does that mean? What are we still going to be together why you keep seeing her? Are we going to get married just so you can still see her? I get to be the classic Upper East Side wife and turn the other cheek while you screw behind my back? Be the laughing stock of the big inside joke about Chuck Bass and his whore?" she screamed. She then fell silent.

"Well guess what?" She looked at him with lost eyes. "I refuse to let that happen to me. I have seen happiness and I have every right to achieve it myself!" She smacked her hand against her chest. "In my world there is right and wrong and you are so past wrong right now that I can't even look at you," she seethed.

"I know that," he mumbled. He then walked towards her again. "I know that I have put so much time into us that I don't want to let you go over something like this. I don't want—" he started to explain, but she pushed him.

"Time? You put time into us? What, am I your job now? Well guess what!" She slapped him across the face.

He looked away from her.

"Your time card has expired. You're free to go." Blair motioned towards the door. "I'll be fine without you."

"Please don't do this," he begged.

She refused to listen though. Instead she took off her ring. She threw it at him as hard as she could.

"After all that we've been through together," she scoffed. "I could have taken the random whores I thought there were, but this, this is something I never thought you would do to me. Well congratulations for making me look like a fool to you, to myself, and every other fucking person whose going to find out about it! Well I won't be a fool anymore, Chuck," Blair said with defeat. Her arms fell to her side and she shook her head.

"I finally see you for the sad, pathetic, scared, little boy you are. You said that no one wanted you not too long ago well now it's true. I don't want you, I don't love you, and I never want to see your sorry ass again. So get the hell out of my house and my life because there is nothing you could ever do to make-up for this. You're done," Blair shrugged.

"You're so done." She sat back down on her bed and picked up the magazine. "Go," she motioned her eyes didn't look to him again. Chuck turned around and left at her request. She heard the door close and then allowed herself to break down completely.

"You're done and I'm screwed," Blair cried. She then slid her hand down onto her belly and felt the small baby bump, previously buried under her loose top. It was supposed to be a surprise, but it looked like she was the one who found herself shocked in the end.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I do want to point out this is not usually the Chuck I write about or the one I like to write about. And by that I do mean any Chuck after Season 2. I'm sorry, but really after all I've seen him do in Season 3 and Season 4 (which I thought was just an OOC Chuck) I'm not sure what else he could be capable of, maybe something like this. I also would like to point out that I also am sad with Blair for the most part. She seems very weak now. So even though this was tragic I wanted to make her strong in standing up for herself. I would like to see more female characters on the show stand up for themselves. But anyways, take it for what it's worth and thank you for reading.


End file.
